


Exegesis

by MMXIII



Series: Fragment dump [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fucking up HYDRA bases, Implied Bucky Barnes :P, Looking for Bucky, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:08:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8816290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMXIII/pseuds/MMXIII
Summary: They’ve been on the road now for months. Following leads, breaking bases.





	

The encircling pines are silent, aging sentinels, miles deep. And in the clearing, a structure, eviscerated, flayed open, with its steel struts sticking up into the sky like mangled ribs. It’s days old, a twisted, sprawling carcass folding into the earth. The ground is black. The wind cuts over it, rattles the exposed cabling, scatters the shards. The blast zone is littered with structural viscera; warped metal and frayed cabling. The ash blows up like snow, bright and white and curling. The air tastes like hot plastic.

Sam turns a piece of blackened debris over with his foot.

‘So this is new’ he says. He’s not looking at Steve because he’s scanning the wreckage, but it’s a calculated comment. 

‘See anything?’ 

‘Nope. I’d almost feel better if I did’

The ruin groans in the wind. Steve frowns. They don’t break the treeline.

They’ve been on the road now for months. Following leads, breaking bases. 

After the first three, they’d lost the element of surprise, but they’ve never seen anything like this. There’s no point even delving into the wreckage, what’s left has actually melted into the ground.


End file.
